Because of you
by blackstar822
Summary: AU verse. Possible crack. Abusive Skyfire/Starscream. What will the Autobots be willing to do when one friend is in danger from another?


I've always thought Starscream had a difficult past. And today I finally thought of this. I'm not quite sure what this qualifies as. A song fic, perhaps?

Pairing: Starscream/Skyfire  
>Warnings: Violence, sexual abuse, and language.<br>Song: Because of you by Kelly Clarkson

AU

Transformers belong to Hasbro and the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I will not make  
>The same mistakes that you did<br>I will not let myself  
>'Cause my heart so much misery<p>

I will not break  
>The way you did, you fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way  
>To never let it get that far<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust<br>Not only me, but everyone around me  
>Because of you, I am afraid<p>

I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<p>

I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh, every day of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust<br>Not only me, but everyone around me  
>Because of you, I am afraid<p>

I watched you die, I heard you cry  
>Every night in your sleep<br>I was so young, you should have known  
>Better than to lean on me<p>

You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<p>

Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
>I tried my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<p>

Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you  
>Because of you<p>

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Starscream dreaded the days he spent at the Ark. He dreaded being the only seeker. He wanted a trine. But instead he got Skyfire. Skyfire. Oh, how he hated the mech. To the other Autobots they were caring and compassionate lovers and Skyfire couldn't harm a fly.

It was different in private.

Starscream thought it was better that way. If the others found out the truth about Skyfire they would pity the seeker.

Starscream hated pity.

In truth, Skyfire was very abusive. If Starscream protested, Skyfire would question him.

"Who else could love a piece of slag like you?"

Maybe all the insults had finally got to him. Maybe it was the abuse. Maybe it was the fact that Starscream was slowly dieing. After each abusive session, Starscream fixed himself. He didn't want Ratchet asking questions. Half the time however, Starscream's patches weren't very good.

But then one day, Starscream was collecting energon from the dispenser and he collapsed. He had missed a spot and was leaking too much vital fluid and couldn't keep online. He fainted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was Sunstreaker who saw Starscream collapse.

"Starscream? What's wrong?" He rushed to his fallen comrade.

The flier didn't answer. Sunstreaker looked over the mech and saw he was a mess. The seeker had self-done patch jobs all over and several were leaking. One spot on his wing was leaking the purple vital fluids profusely.

"Shit!"

Sunstreaker picked his friend up gently and commed Ratchet.

: Ratchet? You may have a patient. :

: What the slag is that supposed to mean? : The medic answered.

At that point the warrior had reached the medbay and the door opened to reveal the CMO.

"What in the pit happened?" He exclaimed.

"I don't know. I was in the rec room and he was getting some energon when he collapsed. When I got over there, I noticed his wounds."

"That slagger should've come here sooner. These wounds are serious. Out. I need room. And fetch Wheeljack for me. Tell him I need his help."

"Sure Ratchet. I'll get him." And the yellow warrior was gone.

Ratchet got to work on his patient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Starscream felt the pain gone. Curious, he onlined his optics to find an angry medic looming above him.

"Why did you not come in for repairs? And how did this happen?"

The seeker looked away guiltily. "Don't… Don't let Skyfire in here. Please…"

"Why not? Isn't he your bonded?"

"NO! We are NOT bonded and NEVER will be!" The seeker thrashed angrily on the medbay berth.

"Starscream! Calm down. You'll open your wounds! Why are you so agitated?"

The flier looked straight in the medic's optics. "You wanted to know how this happened? It was him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I think I'll make more of these! That was fun. I'll work on the second in this series now.


End file.
